warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets
This is where you get to roleplay a kittypet! They are usually friendly and chubby. Here there are no Leaders, no Deputies, no Warriors, and no Apprentices. Welcome and have a fun time! Archives Archives: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kittypets/Archive_1 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kittypets/Archive_2 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kittypets/Roleplay/Archive_3 Kittypets: *'Shelly' - gorgeous, sleek furred, blue-silver tabby she-cat with keen, blue-green eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers *''Leopard'' - sleek tabby she-cat with a short tail and green eyes. Rped by: Cindzer * Max - tanish-gray tabby tom cat with a target symbol on his head and bright yellow eyes. Rper:Cindz *'Snowy': a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *'Cookie': (I'm hungry, all the names for kittypets i can come up with have something to do food :P) brown she-cat with black speckles. Replacement cat for Nikos's twolegs. Roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Flame': white and orange she-cat who dremas of living in the forest wiht teh clans but can't because she is declawed. roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Taima': A sweet, sly, and beautiful JET black cat with dazzling smoke grey eyes (Ok so her name means thunder, and since you can't see thunder only hear it she is like JET black) RPed by: Autumnrose *'Lily': a sweet, shy, and beautiful pale ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Echo': A sweet caring tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She had a Clan cat sister. She lives with Lilac. Roleplayed by: Rowan *'Emerald ': A quiet but beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes shining like emeralds. She is caring and considerate, and is friends with all of the kittypets in the twolegplace. Her sister is Faith and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Chinapro2000 *'Faith': A pretty white she-cat with green eyes. She is very outgoing, but sometimes her tongue fails her and she can hurt somebody's feelings. (lol) Her sister is Emerald and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Jackpot - '''a handsom black tom with white patches and blue eyes. Stormeh *'Shine - a beautiful, plump grey and white tabby she-cat. Roleplayer: Stormeh *Cosmo: A muscular black and white tom with green eyes. He is known to go out into the forest to explore a lot, and has never (not yet anyways) gotten caught by a patrol of clan cats. His sisters are Emerald and Faith. Roleplayed by: Bloodstar18 *Blackbird: Dark black tom with pale blue eyes. Despite his dark pelt color he has an outgoing personality. He has a fondness for she-cats. Roleplayed by: Ember *Hope: black she-cat with blue eyes. She liked winter best of all.Roleplayer: Bluedawn *Bramble : a handsome golden tom with sparkling baby blue eyes. Super sweet, and actually a good fighter. He would like to be a Clan cat someday. Would love a mate. RPed by- Silverwhisker *Rose : A pretty and sleek pale ginger she-cat with amazing amber eyes. She travels with her brother '''Pine in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Pine ': A muscular and handsome brown and ginger tom with blue eyes. Travels with his sister Rose in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Luna': Stunning, silver she-cat with dazzling, blue eyes that reflect the moon. She has an odd obseesion with life outside of the backyard fence. *'Feathers': and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. lives with a grown, male twoleg named Max. roleplayed by: Spottedstar42 *'Bear': dark gray tom with blue eyes that match his collar. roleplayed by: Spotz *'Sapphire': a white she-cat with ginger splotches, a gray right ear, and green eyes. Roleplayed by: ~Leafy~ *'Posiden '- blue gray tom with glossy blue-green eyes. He's the son of Shelly. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Drizzle '- pale gray tabby she-cat, daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer : Silverwhisker *'Autumn '- orange and white mottled tabby she-cat. Daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer: Feathernose *'Lilac '- lilac point she-cat. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Timcanpy '- a gray, mottled tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. He is Silverwhisker's Kittypet. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Tanner' - a plump, tortoishell she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes, who is afriaid to go outside. She is Rowan's real-life cat. Roleplayer: Rowan *'Cloudlove -' a beautiful, glossy lon fured white she-cat with a black patch on her head and ear, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stormstar *'Rocky' - a white-and-black tom Roleplayed by: Ember *'Sylvester' - a black-and-white she-cat Roleplayed by: Ember *'Snook' - large, ginger and white tom with hazel eyes. Roleplayer: Mossnose *'Sage' - gray tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by: Duck *'Cally' - Small, calico she-cat with deep, sparkling, forest-green eyes. Roleplayed by: Mossnose *'Ray' - absolutely huge, pale tortoiseshell tom, with striking blue eyes, and a blue collar with a silver bell. Roleplayed by: Firnen *'Smokey '- grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Ember *'Spider '- a fluffy black she-cat with white patches on her back. Roleplayed by: Snoweh '' *'Joy' - black she-cat with one blue eye. Roleplayed by : Ash *'Fiske' - Brown dappled she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by : Ash *'Sunny '- Ginger she-cat with a bulging belly, probably expecting kits, and large amber eyes. Rped by Crys *'Berry' - a extremly fluffy, round, berry-looking, muscular creamy colored tom with little berry sized dark blue-gray speckles, a round, very puffy creamy bob tail, a cherry red nose, large, rounded ears, and intense amber eyes. Roleplayer: Stoem *'Molly' - White she-cat with brown spots. She has yellow eyes, and a black tail-tip. Rper: Brightheart *'Jasper' - Black tom with white muzzle, feet, and belly. Has blue eyes. Rper: Brightheart *'Poof' - Fat brown tabby tom with a dash on his forehead. Roleplayed by: Lilyflower *'Erik' - Ashy blonde colored tom with shimmering hazel eyes. Roleplayer: Moss *'Apple'- sleek, short-furred white she-cat with bright green eyes. She wears a light blue collar, with no bell. ''Roleplayed by: Fern *'Lilly' - sleek siamese she-cat with silvery blue eyes. She wears a fake diamond collar. Roleplayer: Raven *'Calvin' - siamese tom kitten with gray eyes. Roleplayer: Raven *'Hobbs' - brown tabby tomkitten with brown eyes. Roleplayer: Raven *'Mittens' - striking, under-sized, young lilac point she-cat with fuzzy, soft, lavender paws. Roleplayer: Whiskers *'Platinum' - Small silver-blue tabby and white she-cat with platinum and ocean blue eyes, a pink nose, a white collar studded with jewels, and jet black stripes. Rped by Crystal. Roleplay Snap smiled. "Let's go!" he yowled, jumping off the fence. Mittens raced after him, ripping off her collar. "We're free!" she yowled happily, dirt flying as she bounded close to him. 02:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) (They're gonna be rogues for a bit ok? Somethings gonna happen and throw them off course c:<) Snap padded through the forest tail twitching as he looked at Mittens. "So... Mittens? Will you... be my mate? I know it's sudden, but we've been friends for a while now and I've liked for a while so... yeah," he mumbled, tripping over a tree root. He hissed as Mittens stared at him. Mittens giggled, eyes soft. "Oh Snap....I've know we've been friends forever...Your so funny and cute, of course I'll be your mate!" she purred, helping him up. 02:42, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Snap smiled, his heart fluttering. He licked her cheek. "Let's go," he purred. (TBC in Loner & Rogues) Lily was laying in the sunlight. She blinked her eyes open and looked around her twoleg yard. Rainy ish back again! 21:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bramble smiled at Lily. "You look great in the sunlight," he commented. 21:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Lily smiled. "So do you," she purred. Rainy ish back again! 21:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bramble purred, rubbing his nose against her's. 22:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Lily purred more. "I love you," she murmured softly. Rainy ish back again! 22:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bramble's eyes twinkled with happiness. "I love you more....Will you be my mate, Lily? I've alwaysed loved you..." he murmured happily. 22:09, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Of course," she said happily. "I have always loved you... Always wanted you near me," she murmured. Rainy ish back again! 22:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bramble hugged her close. "You'll always be in my heart..." he whispered. 22:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) She muzzled him softly. "As you'll always be in mine," she murmured. Rainy ish back again! 22:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bramble purred. 22:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Lily purred along with him. Rainy ish back again! 22:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Snook sneezed. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 23:50, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Platinum sat on the fence, gazing out at the forest. '[[User:Shadow Force|''So I]] ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 23:29, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Timcanpy's muscles rippled as he padded out from under the cottage, sighing. He planned to go in the woods in search for his sister. His mint green eyes gazed at his twoleg's door. He smiled at his twoleg who came out and hugged him. She put him down, and Timcanpy bounded over to Platinum. "Are you going out there? I am, I can be a guide for you, if you need one," he mewed. 01:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Beignet walked around aimlessly, thinking about nothing. Platinum twitched her ear, eyeing the tom haughtily. "I'm sorry," She mewed, "But I'm not going out somewhere where foxes and wild rogue cats roam." She stuck her nose up. "I'm just watching the sun." ''So I'' ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 01:09, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Snook rolled around on the ground, his ginger and white fur flashing. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:11, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Platinum wrinkled her nose at the sight of a kittypet rolling on the ground. That's disgusting! She thought to herself. '[[User:Shadow Force|''So I]] ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 01:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "You got a problem?" Snook hissed. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "May I ask why you're rolling on the cold, hard ground?" She asked. '[[User:Shadow Force|''So I]] ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 01:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Snook flattened his ears. "I'm bored, that's all." ---- Static doged another shoe from his twoleg and ran out into his yard. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:20, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Platinum gazed at Snook before eyeing a shoe flying out. She sniffed. "What horrible housefolk." She commented to herself as she watched Static dodge the shoe. "I'm glad I have nice ones." '[[User:Shadow Force|''So I]] ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 01:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Static fluffed up his fur even more so he looked like a giant, gray cottonball. "Twolegs." [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:24, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Platinum looked at Static, shaking her fur. "They're plenty nice to me." She mewed coldly. '[[User:Shadow Force|''So I]] ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 01:25, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Static huffed. "They don't appreciate that I have hunting skills."[[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:27, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Posiden returned from a trip, a new blue collar trimmed in gold, and his fur shining. 01:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Tramp walked into the field, streching his muddy gray legs one at a time. As he padded confidently around the field, he shook his patchy gray fur, his scars glittering in the half light. His muscules rippled, and his eyes narrowed slightly. He crept up, keeping alert, as he walked towards a fence. He smiled and saw a large mud puddle. Maybe it'll keep me cold so I don't die from this hot weather ''he thought. He lowed himself, and leaped, landing straight into the mud. As he lay on his back, he noticed the mud went over the fence and splashed some kittypets. He laughed, his back smeared in mud as it turned his gray fur into a rock kind of color. His claws were long and pointed as he sat up to stare, smiling, at the kittypets. His half tail waved slightly. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 01:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Static looked up at Tramp. "Newcomer?" [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:57, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Platinum flattened her ears when she saw a muddy gray cat. "Eugh!" She hissed. "What is that thing? It stinks!" '[[User:Shadow Force|''So I]] ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 02:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Posiden wrinkled his nose. "A loner," he replied. 02:07, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Platinum batted her nose, her glossy tabby pelt flashing in all directions. She blinked her platinum eyes and tried to see through the mud smeared around the tom. "............." ''So I'' ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 02:11, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Timcanpy ignored the she-cat, fur fluffed. He leapt down from the fence, pelting to the forest. 02:15, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Platinum suddenly heard the chims of her owners. ''So I'' ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 02:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Tramp growled "Thing? ''if anyones the thing, its the prissy twoleg pets who like to be treated as if their twolegs themselves" he mewed, sitting down confidently. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 02:25, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Static bristled. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33| Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 02:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Platinum bristled at the loner. "I am not a "prissy twoleg pet", you slavoring dog-face!" She hissed. '[[User:Shadow Force|''So I]] ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 03:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Tramp licked his ruffled fur, disconcerned "At least my face isn't touched by a brush everday, that must have messed it up quite a bit" he mewed, growling. "Oh, and you are a prissy twoleg pet, what else would you be?" he purred in satisfaction. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 03:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Platinum kept bristling. "I don't get my face crumpled by a brush, and I'm not a prissy twoleg pet!" She retorted. "I live a comfortable life with my housefolk with enough fresh food and water that helps me stay clean and healthy!" ''So I'' ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 03:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Tramp smiled "You couldn't even last a day without your home and your over obsessive twolegs. You can't even come out of the garden to talk to me like a real ''cat does" he mewed, his half tail waving. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 03:25, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Platinum waved her tail. "I can if I want to. But I don't!" She glared at the tom. '''So I'' ''herd u liek'' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 03:27, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans